Sobótka
by Stokrot
Summary: Okolicznościowo-sobótkowo, Konradowo-Yozakowo. Z naszymi ulubionymi narzeczonymi w tle. Slash nie do końca planowany...


_**Sobótka**_

W Japonii nie świętowano pierwszego dnia lata — a przynajmniej nie czyniono tego tak jak w Shin Makoku. Owszem, obchodzono Tanabatę, istniały też inne letnie święta, ale nikt w rodzinnych stronach Yuuriego Shibuyi nie słyszał ani o sobótkowych ogniskach, ani o wiankach, ani o kwiecie paproci. Wiadomość ta, wygłoszona beztrosko podczas jednego z podwieczorków na zamku, wzbudziła powszechną konsternację; największe wrażenie wszelako wywrzeć musiała na Gunterze. Dla marszałka dworu najwyraźniej niewyobrażalnym było, by podobny stan rzeczy mógł utrzymywać się dłużej — toteż z miejsca podjął on decyzję, że tegoroczne obchody nadciągającego święta przyćmią wszystkie poprzednie. Wszak Jego Wysokość zasługiwał jedynie na to, co najlepsze!

Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, by w zamku zawrzało od przygotowań. Służba zwijała się jak w ukropie, wspomagana przez żołnierzy, którymi dowodziła jak zwykle budząca popłoch Gisela. Gwendal zabarykadował się w swoim gabinecie, ani chybi kryjąc się w jego zaciszu przed zakusami hrabiny von Karbelnikoff, która przy tej okazji przypuszczalnie zamierzała przetestować kolejny ze swoich wynalazków. Lady Cheri w miejsce zapracowanego Guntera skwapliwie zapoznawała Yuuriego z sobótkowymi zwyczajami, często-gęsto przeplatając opowieść własnymi wspomnieniami. Wzbudzała tym zakłopotanie młodego monarchy, a równocześnie przywoływała wściekły rumieniec na twarz najmłodszego ze swoich synów (Wolfram, rzecz jasna, nie odstępował swojego narzeczonego nawet na krok). Konrad przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z pogodnym rozbawieniem, samemu również użyczając pomocnej dłoni w przygotowaniach. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że rezultaty wspólnych starań będą aż tak imponujące.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Jak okiem sięgnąć na brzegach rzeki płonęły wysokie ogniska, strzelające snopami iskier w nocne niebo. Bijący od nich blask, w połączeniu z latarniami unoszonymi przez kohi, sprawiał, że nad wodą było jasno jak w dzień. Nad mniejszymi ogniskami przyrządzano jadło; wino, jak zwykle przy święcie, lało się strumieniem. Zewsząd dobiegały muzyka, śpiewy i głośne rozmowy, częstokroć przerywane śmiechem. Niedaleko od miejsca, które zajął Konrad, zamkowe służące, Doria, Sangria i Lazania w skupieniu zbierały zioła do wróżenia, a ledwie kawałek dalej Dacascos, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, wpatrywał się w napełnioną czarkę, zapewne chcąc ujrzeć twarz przyszłej ukochanej.

Swoją drogą, to również było znamienne: wszyscy bawili się razem, dworzanie i służba, arystokracja i lud. Gwendal, rzecz jasna, mając na uwadze bezpieczeństwo młodego władcy, nie był tym zachwycony — ale to była decyzja Yuuriego, gdy zaś ów coś postanowił, to, jak wiedzieli wszyscy na zamku, odwrotu być nie mogło. Dobrze — głównie ze względu na stan nerwów najstarszego z braci — że młodemu Maou nie przyszło do głowy, by zaprosić delegację z Shou Shimaron…

Choć, prawdę powiedziawszy, dostojnych gości z samego Shin Makoku nad rzeką nie brakowało. Z zaproszeń skorzystała niemal cała rada arystokratów (za wyjątkiem lorda von Grantz, co nikogo nie zdziwiło). Skupili się oni w większości wokół lady Cheri, która, jak można było się spodziewać, była w iście szampańskim nastroju: sypała żarcikami, flirtowała niezobowiązująco ze wszystkimi wokół i plotła wianek za wiankiem, od czasu do czasu próbując dekorować towarzyszy. Z różnym skutkiem. Na ten widok Konrad uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Matka zawsze uwielbiała takie okazje…

Czego nie dało się powiedzieć o jej starszym bracie. Wuj Konrada nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego (być może miało to związek z faktem, że po przywitaniu Yuuri, w którego łaski Stoffel tak bardzo chciał się wkraść, przestał zwracać na niego uwagę i zajął się rozmową z młodym lordem von Wincottem), choć starał się nadrabiać miną. Zupełnie inaczej prezentował się za to jego najbliższy doradca, który z nieśmiałym, acz cokolwiek rozmarzonym uśmiechem podawał niegdysiejszej królowej kolejne kwiaty do wianków.

Konrad uniósł lekko brew. Matka nie opowiadała o tym zbyt często, ale wiedział że tych troje — Celine, Stoffel i Raven — było przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa. Czyżby w tym przypadku sprawdzało się powiedzenie o szukaniu w szerokim świecie czegoś, co było blisko…?

Cichy śmiech przerwał jego rozmyślania i zwrócił uwagę na parę siedzącą nieco na uboczu. Lord Densham von Karbelnikoff i lady von Rochefort, oboje w wiankach na głowie, siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, chichocząc co i rusz niczym dwoje podlotków i szepcąc sobie nawzajem do ucha. Można było jedynie się domyślać, czy wymieniają słodkie słówka, czy raczej najskrytsze tajemnice handlowe. Tak czy inaczej, podobnie jak w wypadku lady Cheri, widać było, że świetnie się bawią.

Konrad odetchnął głęboko, przenosząc wzrok na migocącą od świateł rzekę. Powietrze przepełniał zapach dymu, ziół i przygotowywanych na ogniu potraw. Atmosfera letniego święta otulała jak ciepły koc, napełniając serce spokojem. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś żywił głęboką niechęć do sobótki…

Pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. Był wtedy młody. Głupi. Durny, chmurny i zagniewany na cały otaczający świat. Wszystkie te ogniska, pieśni, wróżby i wianki wydawały mu się nic nie warte i nie na miejscu w obliczu nadciągającej wojny. Doprawdy, wielu rzeczy wówczas nie rozumiał…

Na szczęście jednak — był Yozak. Yozak, który jeszcze w czasach, gdy obaj chodzili do szkół, tak długo namawiał i wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu, że Konrad wreszcie zdecydował się pójść z nim, choćby dla świętego spokoju. Yozak wszelako, nieodrodne dziecię ludu, obeznane bezbłędnie ze wszystkimi zwyczajami i tradycjami, nie uznawał półśrodków w żadnej dziedzinie życia. Zwłaszcza w świętowaniu. I podczas tamtej pierwszej sobótki dał temu dowód w całej rozciągłości, pociągając Konrada ze sobą. A Konrad całkiem nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie odkrył, że wcale nie ma ochoty się opierać.

Popatrzył na niebo, ku lśniącym na nim gwiazdom, tym samym, którym po raz pierwszy przyglądał się przed wielu laty. Trwały tam niezmiennie, co rok w tych samych miejscach, dając poczucie pewności i istnienia czegoś trwałego w świecie, który dla żołnierza bywał czasem aż nadto ulotny…

Jakby dla poparcia myśli Konrada nad rzeką powiał lekki wiaterek, szeleszcząc w trzcinach i marszcząc powierzchnię wody, po której płynęły wianki. Chłodny powiew przyniósł też ze sobą niejasne wspomnienie ciemnych włosów targanych wiatrem i skupionej, poważnej twarzy — i jakaś cząstka kapitana Wellera pożałowała nagle, że delegacja Shou Shimaron nie miała szansy się zjawić. Chciałby podzielić się nastrojem tego wieczoru — bo też czuł się dziś nad wyraz dobrze.

Niestety, nie o wszystkich zgromadzonych wokół największego z ognisk można było powiedzieć to samo. Jakiś czas wcześniej puszczony na wodę wianek hrabiny von Karbelnikoff miast gładko popłynąć z prądem, zaplątał się w przybrzeżne łozy. Konrad oczekiwał z tego tytułu reakcji triumfalnej i feministycznej, być może połączonej z wykładem o niedorzeczności dawnych przesądów. Tym większe było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy Anissina przycupnęła na brzegu, obejmując kolana ramionami i śląc chmurne spojrzenia ku miejscu, gdzie siedział Gwendal. Starszy brat Konrada, z odwiecznym marsem na twarzy, z podziwu godną wprawą plótł wianek ze stokrotek — najpewniej dla odstresowania się, choć, prawdę mówiąc, trudno byłoby wskazać powód, dla którego miałby być zdenerwowany. Humor nie dopisywał też wyraźnie lordowi von Bielefeld, który z narastającą troską obserwował swojego bratanka…

No właśnie. Wolfram…

Konrad westchnął cicho, czując, jak jego dobry nastrój nieznacznie przygasa i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Jego młodszy brat towarzyszył, oczywiście, Yuuriemu, który aktualnie pomagał rozradowanej Grecie rzucać na wodę świeżo uplecione wianki. Grupę uzupełniali uśmiechnięty Daikenja, młody lord von Wincott z synem Rinjim, który zdawał się być w pięciu miejscach jednocześnie, oraz Gunter w różanym wieńcu, z naręczem kwiatów na podorędziu i bezbrzeżnym zachwytem na twarzy. Zabawa była przednia, śmiechom, piskom i przekomarzaniom nie było końca — i tylko Wolfram von Bielefeld siedział samotnie przy ogniu, markotniejąc z każdą chwilą.

Konrad obawiał się, że zna powód.

Przeliczył szybko wianki, którymi obwieszony był młodziutki władca — autorką większości była Greta, ale było też kilka, które ofiarowali władcy inni. Jedenaście. Niedobrze… Zanosiło się na potężny kataklizm…

Ledwie zdążył to pomyśleć, nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa Yuuri podszedł beztrosko do Wolframa z kilkoma wiankami w dłoni. Ze swego miejsca Konrad nie mógł słyszeć słów, ale wyglądało na to, że Maou próbuje przekonać narzeczonego, by do nich dołączył. Doprawdy, nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu…

— Jak śmiesz! — Młody von Bielefeld w jednej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi, jego ostry głos poniósł się echem po wodzie. — Ty… Ty zdrajco…! Jestem twoim narzeczonym, a ty… Tylko jedno ci w głowie, co…?

I, nie czekając na odpowiedź wyraźnie oszołomionego tym wybuchem Yuuriego, ruszył szybkim krokiem wzdłuż brzegu. Powietrze wokół niego zdawało się iskrzyć.

Lew Ruthenbergu ściągnął brwi. Wyglądało na to, że…

— …panicz znów niechcący napytał sobie biedy — rozległo się naraz tuż za jego plecami. Odwrócił głowę. Yozak, w przekrzywionym nieco wianku z cykorii na rudych włosach, wyszczerzył białe zęby w promiennym uśmiechu.

— Na to wygląda — przytaknął Konrad, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do młodszego brata. Wolfram zatrzymał się tuż nad brzegiem; pięści miał zaciśnięte, szczupłe barki drżały lekko — wyglądało wszak na to, że nikt ze świętujących nad rzeką nie zwrócił nań większej uwagi. Nie było się czemu dziwić; dąsy i sceny zazdrości w wykonaniu najmłodszego z synów lady von Spitzberg były na zamku na porządku dziennym i wszyscy zdążyli już do nich przywyknąć. Hrabia Weller jednak znał brata na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że w tej konkretnej sytuacji Wolfram nie stroił fochów. Tym razem musiał się poczuć naprawdę zraniony. Zwłaszcza że winowajcą, choć, oczywiście nieświadomym, był Yuuri…

Biedny Wolfram.

— Zdaje się, że ktoś zapomniał wspomnieć młodemu paniczowi o pewnym istotnym szczególe — podjął Yozak nieomal beztrosko, wygodnie rozsiadając się na trawie. — Aż nie chce się wierzyć, że lord von Christ pominął tak kluczową sprawę…

— Gunter z pewnością by o tym nie zapomniał — Konrad pokręcił głową z cokolwiek zrezygnowanym westchnieniem. — Gdyby tylko mógł się tym zająć osobiście…

Yozak popatrzył na niego badawczo.

— A nie zajął się?

— Był tak zajęty przygotowaniami, że zdecydował się powierzyć to zadanie naszej matce. Niestety.

Jego towarzysz uniósł rudą brew.

— Niestety? Myślałem, że Jej Wysokość opowiedziałaby raczej o wszystkim. Z uwzględnieniem wszelkich detali…

— Zapewne tak właśnie było.

— I nie zapominając o żadnym z romantycznych walorów święta!

— Tak sądzę.

— Więc… skąd to fatalne w skutkach przeoczenie?

Średni z synów byłej Maou uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

— Jak zapewne ci wiadomo, matka traktuje tradycję dość… swobodnie.

— Aaa — Yozak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a w jego błękitnych oczach zapalił się charakterystyczny błysk. — No tak. To do niej podobne…

Konrad skinął głową. Istniała uzasadniona obawa, że wiedza o świętowaniu sobótki, jaką zyskał Yuuri od lady Cheri, znacząco odbiegała od tej, którą posiadał Gunter. Bądź co bądź, matka zawsze była zwolenniczką dobrej zabawy i zapewne nie uznałaby za konieczne wspominać o czymś, co w jej prywatnej opinii było jedynie zbędnym ograniczeniem. Czyli na przykład o kwestii tak znaczącej, jak dawna symbolika samych wianków.

Przygryzł wargę. Właściwie, nie byłby zbytnio zdziwiony, gdyby jego rodzicielka nie wiedziała zgoła nic na ten temat. Splatanie i ofiarowywanie innym kwietnych wieńców — a także ich otrzymywanie — było dla niej przede wszystkim sposobem okazania sympatii. Ni mniej, ni więcej. Wolfram jednakowoż daleki był od podobnie niefrasobliwego podejścia — i hrabia Weller był święcie przekonany, że jego młodszy brat skrupulatnie odrobił pracę domową również i z tego tematu.

Co oznaczało, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wiedział to, czego sam Konrad dowiedział się niegdyś od Yozaka. I, w świetle zaistniałych okoliczności, nie stawiało to Yuuriego w zbyt korzystnym świetle…

Po pierwsze, w dawnych czasach przyjęcie bądź ofiarowanie wianka podczas sobótki traktowano jako jednoznaczne wyznanie bardzo konkretnych uczuć. Byłoby niemal nie do pomyślenia, aby na prawo i lewo darowywać tak poważne deklaracje — a z kolei przyjmowanie beztrosko większej liczby wianków było wręcz okrutne, biorąc pod uwagę, że kryły się za nimi prawdziwe emocje ofiarodawców. Gdyby więc przyjąć więcej niż jeden podobny podarunek — podobne zachowanie, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie świadczyłoby najlepiej o takiej osobie, nie mówiąc już nawet o jej prowadzeniu się, ale o szacunku dla innych ludzi. Sytuacja dodatkowo się komplikowała, gdy wianek splatał ktoś, kto wcześniej przyobiecał już rękę komuś innemu. Oznaczało to tyle, że taka osoba nie jest szczęśliwa ze swoim wybrankiem i szuka kogoś, kto byłby gotów z nią uciec. Nic dziwnego, że Wolfram czuł się skrzywdzony. I upokorzony.

— Z drugiej strony — podjął Yozak powoli, obrzuciwszy młodego Bielefelda wzrokiem od stóp do głów — nie uważasz, że twój brat zanadto się przejmuje?

Konrad zmrużył oczy, skupiając spojrzenie na smukłej sylwetce Wolframa, wciąż napiętej niczym struna. W rzeczy samej, trudno było mu nie zgodzić się ze słowami Yozaka — sam był zdania, że wielu osobom na dworze przydałoby się nieco więcej dystansu do życia, a już najmłodszy z synów Cheri miał szczególne tendencje do traktowania niektórych spraw ze śmiertelną powagą. Zwłaszcza jeśli wiązały się one w jakikolwiek sposób z osobą jego narzeczonego. Ale…

— Nie byłby sobą, gdyby było inaczej — odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem niegdysiejszy Lew Ruthenbergu. — Poza tym, on naprawdę go…

— Wiem, wiem — przerwał mu Yozak nieco niecierpliwie. — Ślepy by zauważył. Czemu więc młody panicz czegoś z tym nie zrobi?

Konrad potrząsnął głową.

— Gdyby to było takie proste…

— A nie jest?

Nie odpowiedział. Sytuacja była więcej niż trochę skomplikowana i przypuszczał, że jego przyjaciel również dobrze o tym wie. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że sam pragnął — być może bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w Shin Makoku — by ta dwójka doszła wreszcie do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami. To bolało: patrzeć jak umiłowany władca bezwiednie przysparza cierpienia jego równie ukochanemu bratu. Jakkolwiek banalnie by to nie brzmiało, Konrad chciał, aby w końcu odnaleźli szczęście.

— Powinienem z nim porozmawiać?

Yozak popatrzył nań sceptycznie.

— A chciałby tego?

Racja. Jego przyjaciel trafił w czuły punkt. Było wysoce wątpliwe, by Wolfram był w tej chwili skory do rozmów. Zwłaszcza z nim…

— Poza tym — beztroski głos towarzysza nie pozwolił mu pogrążyć się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach — zdaje się, że ktoś cię ubiegł…

Ubiegł? Konrad spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i zamrugał. Brzegiem rzeki, ku miejscu, w którym zatrzymał się Wolfram, pewnym krokiem zmierzał…

— Yuuri…

— Wygląda na zdeterminowanego — dodał Yozak zadowolonym tonem. Konrad ściągnął brwi. Nie był w pełni przekonany, czy młody władca był odpowiednią osobą, by poradzić sobie z…

— Bez obaw, kapitanie — Przyjacielski kuksaniec w żebra przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. — Więcej wiary w naszego Maou…

Poderwał głowę. Nikt w Shin Makoku nie wierzył w Yuuriego mocniej niż hrabia Weller. A jednak… jeśli chłopiec naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd…

— Tym razem to ty za bardzo się przejmujesz, kapitanie — skonstatował Yozak. Konrad zamrugał, widząc niebieskie oczy, przyglądające mu się z bardzo bliska. — To sprawa między nimi dwoma. Sami muszą dojść do porozumienia.

Lew Ruthenbergu zaciął usta. Jego towarzysz zapewne miał słuszność. A mimo to…

— Uszy do góry! — Yozak niespodzianie huknął go w ramię. — Poradzą sobie; wbrew pozorom nie są już dziećmi. Choć pewnie bez trzęsienia ziemi…

— …nawet dzisiaj…! Nawet dzisiaj mnie oszukujesz…! Yuuri…!

— … się nie obejdzie — dokończył rudzielec nieomal z satysfakcją. Obaj z Konradem jak jeden mąż zwrócili głowy ku scenie rozgrywającej się nad wodą.

— To… to bezwstydne! — perorował Wolfram, gestykulując gwałtownie. Wyglądał w tej chwili jak prawdziwy demon. — Te… te wszystkie wianki…! Wiesz, w jakim świetle nas to stawia? Gdzie twój honor?

Konrad rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Pozostali świętujący skrupulatnie udawali, że niczego nie słyszą. Sam Yuuri tymczasem jak dotąd się nie odezwał; najwyraźniej nauczył się już, że aby dojść do głosu w sporze ze wściekłym Wolframem należy najpierw zaczekać, aż wyrzuci z siebie wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia.

— I… I przecież jesteśmy zaręczeni! — ciągnął niezrażenie młody von Bielefeld. — Dlaczego… w ogóle… w ogóle… — jego głos ścichł nagle, tak że do uszu Konrada i Yozaka docierały teraz jedynie urywki słów. — …tylko za utrapienie…? …mnie dosyć…? …uciec…?

Konradowi ścisnęło się serce. Czy to możliwe, że sytuacja była poważniejsza, niż się spodziewał…

Poruszył się niespokojnie, gotów wstać i interweniować, choć sam nie był pewien, co mógłby poradzić. Silna dłoń przytrzymała go w miejscu, nie pozwalając wstać.

— Nic tam po tobie, kapitanie. Muszą to wyjaśnić między sobą.

Zawahał się. Rozsądek przyznawał słuszność słowom przyjaciela, ale serce rwało się, by pocieszyć brata. Wolfram odwrócił się plecami do narzeczonego, głowę miał spuszczoną, ramiona zauważalnie opadły. W jego postaci nie wyczuwało się już ani krzty napięcia czy gniewu, bił od niej jedynie głęboki smutek.

Konrad, nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, zaklął w duchu. Do licha! Nie mógł tu tak po prostu siedzieć, kiedy chodziło o szczęście jego młodszego brata. Nie mógł dopuścić, by kolejne nieporozumienie zburzyło, która dotychczas łączyła tych dwóch…

I w tej właśnie chwili Yuuri Shibuya podszedł do Wolframa i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. A potem — powiedział coś. W przeciwieństwie do młodego von Bielefelda mówił cicho, więc nie mogli dosłyszeć słów. Widzieli jednak ich efekt: Wolfram najpierw podniósł głowę, a potem, jakby niepewnie, odwrócił się do młodego Maou. Widząc to, Yuuri przerwał na moment, zaraz jednak podjął dalej. Tym razem tłumaczył coś znacznie dłużej i ze znacznie większym zaangażowaniem, wciąż jednak zbyt cicho dla postronnych. Wolfram jedynie słuchał, stojąc bez ruchu — z oddali nie sposób było ocenić, jakie emocje budzą w nim te słowa.

Wreszcie jednak władca skończył mówić — i Konrad zamarł w oczekiwaniu na reakcję brata. Już sam fakt, że Wolfram ani razu nie przerwał Yuuriemu, był znamienny; nie oznaczało to jednak automatycznie szczęśliwego zakończenia kłótni. Równie dobrze wszystko mogło być już stracone…

Nie było. Zaledwie zdążył sformułować tę niewesołą myśl, gdy jego brat z niezwykłą jak na siebie ostrożnością postąpił krok do przodu i objął narzeczonego. A ten nie tylko się nie cofnął, ale odwzajemnił uścisk.

Hrabia Weller zdał sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu bezwiednie wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

Obok niego Yozak gwizdnął cicho przez zęby.

— No, no — mruknął z podziwem. — Wygląda na to, że nasz młody panicz zdał egzamin celująco…

Konrad jedynie skinął, wciąż wpatrzony w objętą parę nad brzegiem. Doprawdy, nie docenił Yuuriego. Powinien się wstydzić…

— Nie jesteś ciekaw, co takiego mu powiedział, kapitanie? — Yozak mrugnął doń porozumiewawczo. — Mógłbym nieco wybadać sytuację…

Lew Ruthenbergu ściągnął brwi. Propozycja była niewątpliwie kusząca, ale…

— Nie tym razem — odparł z uśmiechem. — Zresztą, sam mówiłeś, że to sprawa między nimi…

— Ano mówiłem — westchnął rudzielec z udawaną rezygnacją. — A wspominałem ci już kiedyś, że to było także święto wody i ognia?

Konrad spojrzał na niego skonsternowany. Co temu Yozakowi znów przyszło do głowy? Ogień i woda? Jak to się miało do…

Zrozumiał. I sam się zadziwił nad stosownością tej symboliki.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy im o tym powiedzieć? — zapytał. Yozak zastanawiał się chwilę, wreszcie potrząsnął głową.

— Dowiedzą się w swoim czasie… możliwe nawet, że sami do tego dojdą. W każdym razie dzisiaj zrobili pierwszy krok. Kto wie, może w przyszłym roku…

Zawiesił głos. Konrad popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Co w przyszłym roku…?

W błękitnych oczach Yozaka zapłonęły psotne ogniki.

— Może nawet odważą się pocałować. O ile oczywiście młody lord Bielefeld też odziedziczył temperament po matce…

Lew Ruthenbergu dał mu precyzyjnie wymierzoną sójkę w bok. Znów ogarnął go dobry nastrój; gwar świętujących, na który wcześniej przestał zwracać uwagę, skupiony na Wolframie i Yuurim znów wypełnił jego uszy. Wydawało się nawet, że się wzmógł…

— Tańce! — dobiegł go radosny głos lady Cheri. — Cóż to za święto bez tańców! Bez pląsów przy ognisku! To takie romantyczne…!

Na dźwięk tych słów w towarzyszącej jej grupce natychmiast zapanowało poruszenie: niektórzy natychmiast zrywali się z miejsc, by dołączyć do dawnej królowej, inni, najuprzejmiej jak potrafili, wymawiali się od jej propozycji. W pewnej chwili Konrad dostrzegł Ravena, którego głowę przystrajał teraz wianek — i uniósł brew, bo mógłby przysiąc, że te same kwiaty widział wcześniej w rękach matki. Jednak prawdziwe zaskoczenie przeżył dopiero w chwilę potem, gdy grupa zmierzająca na tańce, w tym lady Cheri i Raven, oddaliła się nieco. Jego starszy brat i hrabina von Karbelnikoff siedzieli teraz ledwie o krok od siebie, a na dokładkę na ogniście czerwonych włosach Anissiny spoczywała teraz jedynie odrobinę krzywa korona ze stokrotek. Co było jednak znacznie bardziej zdumiewające wianek zdobił też ciemną głowę lorda von Voltaire — ani chybi dowód, że Gwendal padł jednak ofiarą najnowszego wynalazku Anissiny „Upleć-wianek-w-tę-jedyną-noc-kun". Choć może „zdobił" nie było najlepszym określeniem: kwiaty zwisały smętnie wokół skroni i uszu brata, tworząc maszkaron, kojarzący się ze straszliwymi bohomazami Wolframa…

Który to Wolfram, notabene, najwyraźniej odzyskał całą energię — bo jak dostrzegł Konrad kątem oka, prowadził gdzieś właśnie za rękę cokolwiek zdezorientowanego Yuuriego. Zapewne skakać przez ogniska: bądź co bądź według tradycji wspólny skok przez sobótkowy ogień miał wróżyć zakochanym długi i szczęśliwy związek. Chyba że, wbrew przepowiedni Yozaka, postanowili nie czekać do przyszłego roku…

Kapitan Weller odkaszlnął cicho i wrócił wzrokiem do widoku przed sobą. Żałosna namiastka wianka zdawała się w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzać Gwendalowi — siedział na brzegu dumny jak paw i prezentował światu swój chmurny profil. Hrabina również starała się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale jednak jej policzki barwiła czerwień i nie był to jedynie odblask ognia…

— Ho, ho — Yozak wyraził na głos to, o czym myślał Konrad. — Zatem lord von Voltaire także…

Skinął głową z uśmiechem, wciąż nie w pełni dowierzając własnym oczom. To był naprawdę wyjątkowy wieczór. Najpierw Wolfram, potem Gwendal — obaj jego bracia najwyraźniej uporządkowali w końcu swoje uczucia, i serce Konrada także radowało się ich szczęściem.

Z kim jednak sam miał dzielić radość tego wieczoru…?

Nie zdążył choćby pomyśleć o Shou Shimaron, gdy gorący oddech Yozaka owiał znienacka jego ucho.

— Dołączamy do tamtych, czy idziemy szukać kwiatu paproci…? Mmm?

Hrabia Weller drgnął i popatrzył w niebieskie oczy, płonące teraz całkiem innym ogniem. Było już późno; mniejsze ogniska przygasły i zdawało się, że gwiazdy świecą teraz jaśniej. Powietrze stało się gęste i jakby naelektryzowane, pulsowało już nie tylko muzyką, ale czymś głębszym i dalece bardziej zmysłowym. Sobótka z wolna odsłaniała swoje drugie, nie tak niewinne oblicze…

Yozak uśmiechnął się. Całkiem inaczej niż dotąd… zupełnie tak samo jak podczas tamtej sobótkowej nocy przed wielu, wielu laty.

A Konrad Weller nagle uświadomił sobie, że zna odpowiedź.

Shou Shimaron leżało gdzieś tam, w dalekim świecie. A Yozak…

Yozak był blisko. Nie tylko tu i teraz. Trwał niezmiennie u jego boku na dobre i złe, nawet w najcięższej opresji. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie było już nadziei. Był ostoją. Oparciem.

Zawsze.

Konrad zaśmiał się nagle: szczerze, spod samego serca. Czyżby był podobny do matki bardziej niż mógł przypuszczać…?

Opanował się, widząc zdumienie we wzroku towarzysza. W tej chwili Yozak był naprawdę blisko…

Konrad przełknął, czując, że jego krew przyspiesza biegu.

— Będzie jeszcze wiele okazji do tańców — odparł. — A taka noc…

— Zdarza się raz do roku…? — Uśmiech Yozaka stał się jeszcze bardziej… wymowny. Lew Ruthenbergu odwzajemnił mu się tym samym.

— Właśnie tak — przytaknął, gdy parę chwil później ich wargi rozstały się wreszcie, by mogli nabrać tchu. — Właśnie tak.


End file.
